ABC ¡Playlist!
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Colección de shots y viñetas. D: Kazuha abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Heiji al tomar aquella curva tan endiabladamente cerrada. Iban muy deprisa, demasiado para su gusto.
1. Ai no uta

_Meitantei Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

もし君に一つだけ願いが叶うとしたら  
今君は何を願うのそっと聞かせて  
もし君がこの恋を永遠と呼べなくても  
今だけは嘘をついて淡い言葉で信じさせてみて

_Si pudieras cumplir un deseo  
¿Cuál sería? Cuéntamelo despacio.  
Aunque no puedas decir que este amor será eterno,  
por ahora, miénteme con palabras vacías  
trata de hacer que te crea._

**~Ai no uta / Canción de amor~**

Kazuha suspiró sentada en la fría escalera de piedra, se le estaba quedando el culo helado pero ese era el único sitio dónde podía sentarse. Las calles estaban abarrotadas por a la feria, la gente iba y venía, caras felices aquí y allá, conversaciones animadas entre amigos… y ella allí, sola. Lanzó un suspiro a medio camino entre amargada y frustrada ¿cómo se lo montaba para acabar siempre igual? Siempre esperando, siempre sola.

—Heiji, idiota —escapó de sus labios junto con una nubecilla de vapor.

El reloj se comía los minutos que restaban del año, torturándola, arrancándole pedazos de corazón y pisoteándolos sin piedad. El año moría junto con sus esperanzas de que él cumpliera lo que le había prometido.

"Volveré antes de que acabe el año, ya lo verás, nos encontraremos aquí mismo".

Y ella le había creído. Había creído a pies juntillas en aquella promesa, porque él nunca le había mentido, porque estar sin Heiji más de un día era como perder la mitad de su vida.

Se cerró el cuello de la chaqueta y se encogió un poco más intentando alejar el frío de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente se había puesto unos vaqueros en vez de la falda que había preparado. Miró su reloj de pulsera, quedaban quince minutos para acabar el año, ella hacía ya tres horas que estaba allí.

Pensó en su amiga Ran, en el tiempo que hacía que esperaba el regreso de Shinichi, en la fe ciega que tenía en él. Pensó en que le daba un poco de envidia porque ella no era tan paciente, para ella el tiempo pesaba como una losa cada vez más grande.

Una vez más suspiró.

Devoró lo que quedaba de la crepe de chocolate y nata, ahora tan helada como ella, que había comprado en una de las paraditas que poblaban la plaza más por hacer algo que por hambre.

De nuevo miró a las parejas que paseaban acarameladas preguntándose si Heiji y ella lo harían alguna vez así. De hecho a Kazuha le bastaba con la mitad de aquello. Dibujó una sonrisa ¿qué estaba pensando? Era una locura, Heiji jamás se prestaría a hacer aquello, no era ese tipo de persona.

El cielo nocturno pintado de gris por las nubes que amenazan con descargar su contenido sobre todas aquellas caras felices. ¿La meteoróloga había dicho algo de lluvia o nieve? No lo recordaba, pero no llevaba paraguas así que esperaba que las nubes se comportaran, ya tenía suficiente frío estando seca.

Se encendieron las luces que decoraban la plaza. Potentes cañones de luz que trataban, sin éxito, de perforar las espesas nubes negras y llegar a las estrellas.

«¿Ves las luces también, Heiji?» se preguntó observando la danza de los focos al ritmo de la música que empezaba a inundarlo todo.

El murmullo fue creciendo, los más atrevidos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras que los más tímidos los observaban con muecas divertidas. Kazuha estaba cansada de permanecer inmóvil, sus huesos helados lanzando punzadas de protesta por las tres horas de tortura gélida.

Se planteó el mezclarse con la gente y bailar un poco para desentumecerse el cuerpo, pero lo descartó rápidamente ¿qué pintaba ella sola bailando rodeada de desconocidos? Se sentiría demasiado ridícula. Preferiría poder practicar un poco de aikido, nada como el deporte para entrar en calor y reactivarse.

Las nubes grises dejaron caer finos copos de nieve sobre la gente, sobre ella. En otras circunstancias despedir el año con nieve le habría resultado agradable.

Temblaba de frío. Miró el reloj de nuevo. A aquel año sólo le quedaban cinco minutos. Ahora la pantalla gigante proyectaba un vídeo conmemorando el fin del año y el inicio de otro. Imágenes insultantemente brillantes, de colores vivos.

Kazuha apartó la mirada de aquellas instantáneas y dibujó una sonrisa con las lágrimas inundándole los ojos. No iba a venir. Se puso en pie y se colgó el bolso al hombro sujetando con fuerza el asa. Sus articulaciones protestaron y sus dedos entumecidos le enviaron una fría sensación de acolchado.

«Hora de volver a casa.»

La súbita calidez y el aroma peculiar que invadieron su espalda la dejaron inmóvil entre los copos blancos y fríos que inundaban la noche.

—Mira que haces cosas estúpidas, idiota —siseó a su oído aquella voz tan familiar—. ¿Es que quieres congelarte?

—Y… ¿y de quién crees que es la culpa, idiota? —replicó con genio girándose para encararle al tiempo que él le colocaba su chaqueta sobre los hombros—. Dijiste que nos encontraríamos aquí mismo.

—Tonta, me refería a Osaka.

Kazuha ahogó un suspiro y lo convirtió en una mirada desafiante.

—La próxima vez sé más claro —atajó acurrucándose en la chaqueta de él—. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

Heiji sonrió y se caló su inseparable gorra, aquel gesto que Kazuha adoraba.

—Tengo que recordarte con quién estás hablando.

—Te lo han dicho mis padres —afirmó leyendo la respuesta en sus ojos y él no lo negó.

Por un momento se olvidó de las tres horas de espera, de los meses de ausencia y de la falta de llamadas y mensajes de aquel idiota sonriente. Por un momento sólo pensó en que estaban conectados, desde que eran unos niños, estaban unidos por un lazo invisible. Pensó en los eslabones de la cadena de las esposas (dentro de los amuletos que ella misma había hecho) que les habían obligado a permanecer juntos más tiempo de lo que habían estado dispuestos a aguantar en circunstancias normales.

El peso de la ausencia abandonó sus hombros y con ello el enfado rebrotó.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Ni siquiera me has llamado! —exclamó clavándole sus chispeantes ojos.

—Trabajando en un caso, ya te lo dije.

La primera campanada resonó entre los finos copos de nieve, las luces iluminándolo todo y ellos, el uno junto a la otra, con los meñiques enlazados. Unidos. Enredados en aquella relación incierta suya. Pero juntos, al fin y al cabo.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**  
¡Hola! Me estreno por aquí con una colección de shots tipo abecedario pero con canciones. Iba a ser un único oneshot pero me empezaron a venir más ideas a la cabeza y ya se sabe que hay que aprovecharlo todo. Es bastante cortito, el próximo será más largo.  
Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas.  
He elegido para empezar "Ai no uta" de Koda Kumi, es una de mis canciones preferidas y ella como cantante me encanta (dejando a un lado que es una bocazas y bastante idiota), tiene una voz preciosa. No es una _idol_ se ha labrado ella misma su carrera musical. Podéis escucharla aquí (sin espacios): www. youtube watch? v=KVWHOtRpMBE  
Os dejo la letra traducida:  
__Si pudieras cumplir un deseo / ¿Cuál sería? Cuéntamelo despacio. / Aunque no puedas decir que este amor será eterno, / por ahora, miénteme con palabras vacías / trata de hacer que te crea.  
__Si resonara esta canción de amor, / brillaría una luz en el cielo gris de la noche. / Y cada luz se conectaría con otra, / así que no importa cuán lejos estés, te alcanzará.  
Si pudiera cumplir un sólo deseo, / desearía verte, aunque solo fuera un sueño. / Si este amor tuviera que acabarse / se rompería como el cristal, yo no volvería a ser la misma, / y aunque no pudiéramos volver atrás seguiría amándote.  
No me importa si nuestra relación es incierta, / por favor, se amable como lo eres siempre / y no me digas la verdad. / No puedo aceptar la idea de no verte nunca más.  
Sentí que volverías mañana, como siempre / y miré al cielo. / Nunca digas adiós. / Soñando de nuevo esta noche.  
Si resonara esta canción de amor, / brillaría una luz en el cielo gris de la noche. / Y cada luz se conectaría con otra, / así que no importa cuán lejos estés, te alcanzará._


	2. Boig per tu

_Meitantei Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

_A la terra humida escric:  
"Nena estic boig per tu".  
Em passo els dies esperant la nit.  
Com et puc estimar  
Si de mi estàs tan lluny  
Servil i acabat,  
Boig per tu._

_En la tierra húmeda escribo:  
"Nena estoy loco por ti".  
Me paso los días esperando la noche.  
Como te puedo amar  
Si estás tan lejos de mí  
Servil y acabado,  
Loco por ti._

**~Boig per tu / Loco por ti~**

Hattori Heiji vagaba por las lúgubres calles de Osaka. Un apagón les había sumido en las tinieblas a media tarde y no parecía que la cosa fuese a solucionarse rápidamente. Normalmente no le habría importado pasar unas horas a oscuras, con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a aquellos apagones inesperados causados por la enorme cantidad de aparatos de aire acondicionado funcionando a pleno rendimiento, la gente ya no abría las ventanas para refrescarse, le daban a un botón y a consumir electricidad despreocupadamente. Si no fuese por Kazuha le daría igual, de no ser por ella estaría sentado en el porche de su casa gozando de las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza.

Esa noche no podría ver a Kazuha y todo por culpa del estúpido apagón.

Kazuha se había marchado a Tokyô, había encontrado trabajo en una cadena de televisión, hacía, básicamente, de recadera hasta que uno de los jefazos se fijó en ella y decidió sacarle todo el partido que podía dar. De chica de los recados había pasado a ser una de las caras más populares de un programa de sucesos sin resolver. Kazuha daba voz magistralmente a todas aquellas personas olvidadas, desaparecidas, asesinadas, lo hacía de tal manera que lograba que la gente se involucrara y llamase para dar pistas años después del suceso. Había eclipsado al presentador Morita Ichitaka y eso que era el más famoso de todo Japón.

Heiji la veía cada noche, de lunes a viernes en directo y en las reposiciones de los fines de semana; estaba tan fascinado como el resto de sus telespectadores. Siempre había sentido algo por Kazuha, especial, bonito, cálido y suave, pero lo había sepultado bajo años y capas de «Kazuha es mi amiga», «terreno vedado», «sólo es mi amiga». Sin embargo un día se sorprendió garabateando su nombre en el margen de las anotaciones de un caso y con ello llegó el momento de dejar de mentirse a sí mismo.

Kazuha no era su amiga, al menos no desde que cumpliera los catorce y empezara a fijarse en los cambios que la edad iba realizando en su figura. Fue su amiga hasta que empezó a no soportar que otro se acercara a ella «no me deja concentrarme» había sido la nueva capa bajo la que esconder lo que sentía. Y ahora que lo sabía y admitía, Kazuha, estaba demasiado lejos para decírselo.

Se detuvo ante la casa de los padres de ella y sonrió, allí había forjado la mitad de sus recuerdos, recuerdos llenos de ella que, ahora, dolían demasiado.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpido? Llevaba un año preguntándoselo constantemente. Se había mentido tanto a sí mismo que ya no se sentía a la altura de Kazuha, ella había sido sincera, torpe, pero sincera y él, engañándose le había dicho que no sentía lo mismo.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia su casa, aquella casa en la que Kazuha había dejado un pedazo suyo en la decoración. Todos aquellos objetos pequeños que acumulaban polvo como si fueran un imán para la suciedad eran lo que le mantenían flote, el recuerdo de ella en cada rincón recordándole lo idiota que era.

Los perros ladraban en la oscuridad de la noche y acompañaban sus pasos al enfilar su calle. Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró dándole al interruptor de la luz de manera automática, negó con la cabeza maldiciendo aquel gesto reflejo.

Con el dedo aún sobre el interruptor se preguntó qué demonios pensaba hacer quedarse en casa a oscuras y dormir quizás… no tenía ningún caso abierto ni ningún cliente en la agenda. Las últimas semanas se las había pasado asesorando a la policía, ayudando a los hombres de Toyama Ginshiro a atrapar a un ladrón que se colaba en las casas y las vaciaba en tiempo récord, ahora que ya lo tenían no tenía en qué ocupar el tiempo.

Volvió a darle al interruptor desconectando la luz por volvía la electricidad aquella misma noche y tomó su chaqueta de motorista. Salió de nuevo a la calle y cerró la puerta. Mientras se ponía la chaqueta se dirigió al garaje. Se subió a su moto y arrancó. Estaba huyendo de Osaka y de sus recuerdos. Huía sin rumbo perdido en un sinfín de excusas para no pensar en ella.

º º º

La noche anterior tras acabar el programa había tenido que aceptar la enésima invitación de su compañero Ichitaka para ir a tomar algo. No soportaba a aquel pedante, pero era lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que acabaría teniendo problemas si no cedía, era el mimado del canal y, para su desgracia, se había fijado en ella.

Y al parecer aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Desde que había entrado en el plató que no dejaba de mirarla y empezaba a sacarla de quicio, si no tuviera que guardar las formas le haría una llave de aikido y acabaría con aquello de una vez por todas.

Respiró hondo y se tragó las ganas de partirle la cara.

«Sólo son cuatro horas, concéntrate Kazuha» se dijo a sí misma, pero eso no le consoló. Cuatro horas eran demasiadas horas. Era una adulta, tenía que dejarse de tonterías y dedicarse a un trabajo que le gustaba. Ya encontraría el modo de deshacerse de él.

Se puso seria y se aseguró de hacer su trabajo tan bien como lo hacía cada día, allí sólo importaban todas aquellas víctimas, darles la oportunidad de descansar en paz.

Vídeo. Invitado. Suposiciones. Pausa publicitaria. Teorías. Intercambio de ideas. Vídeo. Pausa publicitaria. Invitado. Teorías. Opiniones…

Kazuha suspiró aprovechando la publicidad. Si Heiji estuviera allí seguro que resolvería todos aquellos casos en un santiamén, pero no estaba. La maquilladora le retocó el maquillaje con movimientos estudiados.

Le pareció oír gritos en el pasillo, aguzó el oído pero no escuchó nada más.

—Quince segundos —avisó el regidor.

Se arregló la ropa y bebió un poco de agua. Volvió a oír voces, así que no se lo había imaginado.

Estaban en directo de nuevo, no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Tenían que presentar un caso nuevo. Un asesinato. Morita Ichitaka hablaba con el forense del caso vía telefónica, datos científicos, posibles armas del crimen…

Ella empezó a explicar todos los datos que tenían, con voz clara, pensando que seguramente sería el caso más difícil de resolver de todos los que había presentado. Los testigos se contradecían los unos a los otros, había pocas pruebas y se había creado toda una leyenda urbana alrededor de aquel crimen.

Kazuha continuó leyendo las palabras que aparecían en el prompter intentando ignorar el jaleo que empezaba a llegar con demasiada claridad a sus oídos ¿es que no sabían que en un plató de televisión había que guardar silencio? Estaban en directo, no podrían cortar y volver a empezar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—A continuación les ofreceremos una reconstrucción de los hechos basada en lo que los testigos explicaron a la policía el día en que Ueno-san fue asesinado —dijo y esbozó una sonrisa recta mientras esperaba a que el vídeo entrase.

El regidor le hizo una señal con la mano avisándola de que ya no estaba en pantalla. Kazuha se levantó igual que hizo el presentador, Morita Ichitaka, tratando de descubrir qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. El vocerío sonaba tan fuerte que seguro que lo captarían los micrófonos y llegaría a los telespectadores.

Detrás de uno de los técnicos asomó una gorra que reconoció al instante, trató de convencerse a sí misma que se lo estaba imaginando, pero él gritó su nombre y el plató entero se giró para mirarla.

—¡Ey Kazuha!

—Treinta segundos —informó el regidor, el vídeo se estaba acabando.

Kazuha y Morita volvieron a sentarse, mientras Heiji se deshacía de los de seguridad y se plantaba junto al prompter. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano a uno de los gorilas indicándole que le dejase estar justo cuando el regidor mostraba cuatro dedos marcando el tiempo que quedaba.

—Esperamos que puedan facilitarnos algún dato nuevo —pronunció Morita—, el caso de Ueno-san lleva abierto desde hace doce años. Cualquier detalle por pequeño que sea puede ser de gran ayuda.

Kazuha miraba fijamente a Heiji que hacía lo mismo con ella. El plató estaba lleno de silencio, Heiji señaló la pantalla en la que el nombre de ella mostraba que era su turno, Kazuha se aclaró la garganta como si su silencio se debiera a una repentina carraspera y no a su sorprendente invitado.

Leyó, concentrada, todas aquellas frases y palabras, con fuerza, con vehemencia, con convicción. Mientras tanto Heiji la observaba fascinado.

Morita Ichitaka les miraba a ambos y entonces tuvo una idea.

—Señores, tenemos un invitado —dijo animado el presentador que al fin lo había reconocido y olía el éxito que tendría si lo hacía entrar en directo—, el famoso detective de Osaka Hattori Heiji, por favor, venga a sentarse con nosotros Hattori-san.

Heiji y Kazuha le miraron con idénticas expresiones de estupefacción, pero el detective se rehízo rápido y avanzó saludando a las cámaras, se sentó junto a ella.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó agarrando a Kazuha por la cintura, acercándola a él y hablando directamente en su micrófono. La idea de los fans de Kazuha furiosos le hizo sonreír—. No esperaba que me hiciera salir Morita-san.

—Por favor pónganle un micro a nuestro invitado —pidió con cierta impaciencia y molestia.

Al instante uno de los técnicos de sonido se encargó de colocarle el micrófono y la petaca, raudo como el viento se fue tal como llegó.

—Hattori-san, ha venido a darnos su asesoramiento en alguno de los caso que hemos expuesto, si es así le agradecería que nos deslumbrase con sus deducciones.

—En realidad no he venido hasta aquí por eso —contestó resuelto ajustándose la gorra— pero ya que me pide opinión. Hace una semana hablaron del asesinato de Fujieda Masako.

«Ya empieza, lo ha resuelto» pensó Kazuha sin despegar la vista de él con una sonrisa melancólica.

—El asesino la estuvo esperando durante horas y la apuñaló más de cuarenta veces —recordó Morita a su audiencia—. ¿Sabe quién la mató?

—Su asesino no quería matarla, buscaba algo por eso su ropa estaba mal colocada, algo pequeño. Si hubiese sido su monedero, teléfono u cualquier otro objeto de un tamaño "de bolsillo" le habría bastado con vaciar el bolso y palparle los bolsillos.

»No, lo que buscaba era algo pequeño, como una tarjeta de memoria. Por eso se vio en la obligación de revolver su ropa. Debió preguntarle y ella, seguramente, le diría dónde lo llevaba pero no estaba ahí, así que llevado por la rabia acabó matándola.

Morita se quedó pasmado, no sabía si era un genio o un completo estúpido.

—Kazuha-chan —pronunció Heiji, la aludida le miró sorprendida—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo vinimos a Tokyô a visitar a Ran-san?

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué tiene eso que ver con el caso?

—Perdiste la tarjeta de memoria de reserva de la cámara de fotos.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó ella olvidándose de que estaban en directo—. Creí que tendría que comprar una nueva y me dio mucha rabia.

—Pero la encontramos —soltó Heiji, a lo que ella asintió.

—Se había colado por un agujerito que se había hecho en el forro del… ¡bolso!

—Lo que buscaba el asesino estaba dónde ella le dijo, sólo que como le pasó a Kazuha, se había metido entre la tela del forro y la exterior. Como era verano y no llevaba chaqueta, hay un único sitio donde pueda estar. Dentro del bolso de Fujieda-san.

—¿Y su asesino? —preguntó Morita, esta vez, fascinado por la deducción—. ¿Sabe quién fue?

—Evidentemente, pero no creo que decirlo en directo sea una buena idea, seguro que se da a la fuga si nos está viendo.

Morita reaccionó con exagerada turbación al caer en la cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto.

«Idiota» pensaron Heiji y Kazuha observándole.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Cuánta razón, Hattori-san —rió tontamente el hombre—. Por lo que ha dicho parece que Kazuha-san y usted ya se conocían.

—Nuestros padres son amigos —soltó ella con un punto de molestia en la voz—. Ambos son policías y trabajan juntos desde hace muchos años.

—Y nosotros nos esposamos una vez jugando.

Heiji sintió la mirada asesina de Kazuha, si seguía vivo era gracias a las cámaras que les enfocaban.

—Éramos amigos —finiquitó ella.

Aquel "éramos" fue con un puñetazo de hielo, no es que esperase que tras un año las cosas no hubiesen cambiado, pero no esperaba ese "éramos amigos".

—Y me clavó una flecha en la mano.

—Ya veo, ya veo.

—Ayer hice noche en Yokkaichi y no podía dormir. —Kazuha parpadeó sorprendida sin entender nada—. Estuve garabateando cosas, qué podría haber hecho, qué querría haber hecho, cómo debería haber actuado…y sólo llegué a una conclusión que soy tonto.

—Ha-Hattori-san ¿eso qué tiene que ver con nuestro programa?

—Al final sólo escribí una cosa con sentido —continuó moviendo una mano mandando a callar a Morita—. Y aunque estás totalmente fuera de mi alcance esto —declaró desdoblando un pedazo de papel y mostrándoselo con las mejillas rojas—, es todo lo que sé.

_Kazuha, estoy loco por ti._

Le arrebató el papel con la cara encendida y se puso en pie como un muelle.

—¡Heiji, idiota! —gritó.

—¡¿Por qué me llamas idiota, tonta?! —replicó levantándose también—. ¡Encima que he venido desde Osaka sólo para decirte esto!

—¡Pues podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje!

—¡Que antipática!

—¡¿Antipática?! ¡Eres un…!

—¡Oye que estaba intentando declararme!

Kazuha le pellizcó la mejilla fulminándole con la mirada.

—Esto es un programa en directo… —se quejó Morita Ichitaka desde su butaca.

Heiji sonrió travieso como si acabase de ocurrírsele la idea más estupenda del universo. Kazuha dio un paso atrás, aquella sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno cosa que afirmó el brazo que le rodeó la cintura y la pegó a él.

En Osaka los Hattori y los Toyama se habían reunido aquella tarde para hablar y cenar. Las mujeres se habían quedado en el comedor charlando animadamente de sus cosas mientras que Ginshiro y Heizo se habían instalado frente al televisor aprovechando que aquella noche no se había ido la luz y pusieron el programa de Kazuha.

Ginshiro estaba muy orgulloso de que su hija tuviese aquel trabajo y a Heizo le gustaba poder ver a aquella chiquilla que para él era de su familia. A ambos les encantaba verla.

Cuando Heiji apareció en pantalla los dos hombres supieron que iba a liarse una buena.

«Ya empiezan» pensaron los dos hombres cuando empezaron a llamarse "idiota" y a gritarse, ¿no pensaban madurar nunca esos dos? ¿O admitir lo que sentían sin dar el espectáculo?

—Están en plena forma —siseó Ginshiro abochornado a lo que Heizo asintió.

Cuando Heiji pasó el brazo por la cintura de Kazuha y la pegó a él Heizo casi saltó del sofá «ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Heiji» pensó, pero a su hijo le dio igual estar delante de las cámaras, la vergüenza que pudiera causarle a Kazuha y a toda su familia.

Heiji se puso la visera de la gorra en la nuca y le plantó un beso en los labios a Kazuha que se quedó petrificada.

—Estoy loco por ti, Kazuha —dijo Heiji a través de la televisión.

Heizo y Ginshiro se taparon la cara con las manos en un gesto idéntico de vergüenza.

—Creo que tendremos que hablar de esto, Heizo.

Pero Heizo no contestó, iba a matar a Heiji por dar el espectáculo de esa manera en pleno _prime time_.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**  
¡Hola! Segundo shot de la colección, esta vez he elegido "Boig per tu" de SAU, uno de los grupos más emblemáticos de la música catalana, siempre me ha gustado muchísimo esta canción, así que las otras candidatas no tenían nada que hacer para ganarse un hueco en la letra B. "Boig per tu" se convirtió en bandera de toda una generación y a día de hoy sigue sonando igual de bien que el primer día. Seguramente muchos conoceréis la versión que hizo Luz Casal "Es por ti"; la han versionado muchas veces (Dyango "El pare", Josep Carreras "T'estim i t'estimaré". Jack Lucien "Be with you"…), pero para mí ninguna de las versiones puede competir con la original.  
En realidad la canción habla de un hombre que se ha enamorado de la luna, es a ella a quién le cantan y no a una mujer.  
Quería escribir algo más alegre pero me salió un poco como el anterior jajajaja, a ver si el próximo sale más animadito.  
Aquí podéis escuchar la canción: __www. youtube. com__ /watch?v=GNhujnE4Y1c  
Os dejo la letra traducida:  
En la tierra húmeda escribo: / "Nena estoy loco por ti". / Me paso los días esperando la noche. / Como te puedo amar / si estás tan lejos de mí / servil y acabado, / loco por ti.  
Sé muy bien que desde este bar / no puedo llegar donde estás tú, / pero dentro de mi copa veo / reflejada tu luz, me la beberé; / servil y acabado, / loco por ti.  
Cuando no estés por la mañana / las lágrimas se perderán / entre la lluvia que caerá hoy. / Me quedaré atrapado / ebrio de esta luz / servil y acabado, / loco por ti.  
Sé muy bien que desde este bar / no puedo llegar donde estás tú, / pero dentro de mi copa veo / reflejada tu luz, me la beberé; / servil y acabado, / loco por ti, / servil y acabado, / loco por ti._

_º º º_

_**CodeYumishiyama:**__ ¡Hola bonita! Me alegra que te haya gustado.  
Tocaba padecer un poco pero como Heiji no es de los que rompen promesas tenía que llegar a tiempo. Si Heiji y Kazuha dejaran de gritarse el mundo se acabaría.  
Un besazo.  
**Kaisafesadness:**__ ¡Hola! Aquí tienes otro, espero que te guste también. Un abrazo._


	3. Crush

_Meitantei Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

_I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would rape for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'cause i believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you_

_Moriría por ti.  
Mataría por ti.  
Robaría por ti.  
Haría tiempo por ti.  
Violaría por ti.  
Haría sitio por ti.  
Hundiría barcos por ti.  
Para estar cerca de ti,  
Para ser parte de ti.  
Porque creo en ti.  
Creo en ti.  
Moriría por ti._

**~Crush / Enamoramiento~**

Iba a caer por el barranco, aquello era lo único que ocupaba la mente de Kazuha mientras veía como el cuerpo de Heiji se inclinaba sobre el vacio. Le agarró el brazo clavando los talones en el pedregoso terreno y giró con todas sus fuerzas catapultándolo hacía terreno seguro donde el máximo daño que podría recibir sería una raspadura en el trasero.

Heiji estaba a salvo, pero ella no.

Se dio cuenta cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar tierra, sintió que su cuerpo caía hacia una muerte segura y sintió miedo pero al menos él viviría.

—Ka… ¡Kazuha!

Aquel grito precedió a lo que, para Kazuha, era la mayor estupidez del mundo. Heiji saltó tras ella.

«He… Heiji» pensó aterrorizada colgando en el vacio con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

No podía creérselo, el muy idiota había saltado tras ella poniéndose de nuevo en peligro.

—Kazuha… aguanta… Ahora mismo te subo… —dijo con esfuerzo.

La mano izquierda cerrada sobre su muñeca y la derecha sujeta a la rama de un árbol muerto que lanzaba leves crujidos amenazando con dejarlos caer.

«No puede ser… la rama. La rama se romperá.»

Los ojos de Kazuha se llenaron de lágrimas, contuvo las ganas de llorar, ahora no era el momento de lloriquear como una tonta, tenía que hacer algo. Podía soportar la idea de morir, de que todo acabara allí mismo, pero no podía soportar la idea de que Heiji muriera, ni siquiera si morían ambos.

El mundo sin Heiji dejaría de ser mundo, se acabarían las sonrisas, se apagarían las miradas y todo sería demasiado triste. No podía soportarlo.

Colgando en el vacío tomó una decisión, sabiendo que Heiji se enfadaría, sacó la flecha _dugong_ del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y la asió con fuerza. Le miró a los ojos despidiéndose de él. Ya no volvería a verle más, no más competiciones de aikido ni de kendo, no más tardes de estudio, no más peleas tontas. No más Heiji.

«¡Lo siento! Heiji, ¡te regalo mi larga vida!» pensó con determinación.

Y entonces le clavó la flecha con fuerza, la mano de él se abrió automáticamente como respuesta al dolor lacerante. Kazuha cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la sensación de caer. No iba a gritar.

La mano de Heiji volvió a cerrarse, atrapando la mano de ella de tal manera que le apretaba los dedos sin darle la oportunidad de agarrarse. Su brazo temblaba a causa de dolor y la sangre corría por el dorso de su mano resbalando por el brazo de ella y manchándole la ropa.

«Heiji. Heiji» le dolían los dedos pero no iba a quejarse, tenía miedo pero no iba a dejar que lo notase.

—No te muevas. Aunque muera no te soltaré —pronunció apretando su agarre.

º º º

_Kazuha cerró el libro que leía suspirando, clavó sus ojos verdes en Heiji que practicaba con su _shinai_ para poder entrar en el equipo de _kendo_ el curso siguiente. Estaba tan concentrado que ni se había fijado en ella y eso que llevaba allí sentada una hora._

_Como le gustaría ser tan afortunada como Mireille-_hime_ y tener un príncipe que fuese a rescatarla cuando estuviese en peligro. Lo más parecido a un príncipe que tenía era su padre y Kazuha, a sus cinco años de edad, tenía muy claro que su progenitor no podía ser su príncipe._

_Volvió a suspirar._

—_¿Quieres dejar de suspirar? —protestó Heiji—. Me desconcentras._

_Kazuha le miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella pensando en cosas transcendentales y él le soltaba que le desconcentraba. ¿Por qué tenían que ser amigos? Estaba claro que eran como el agua y el aceite, imposibles de mezclar. ¿Y por qué sus padres la habían dejado en la casa de los Hattori durante toda una semana? Se portaba bien, podrían haberla llevado de viaje con ellos._

—_Tú calla, no entiendes nada._

—_¿Qué tengo que entender? Eres una idiota que no sabe jugar a nada y suspira sin parar._

—_¡Bah! Y quién querría jugar con un idiota como tú —bufó la niña—. Eres un bruto._

—_Y tú una tonta._

_Heiji dejó a un lado el _shinai_ y fue hasta ella con el ceño fruncido y una mueca irónica en la cara. Le hacía tan poca gracia como a ella que la amistad entre sus padres tuviera que traducirse, forzosamente, en una amistad entre ellos dos ¡jamás se entenderían! Estaba más claro que el agua._

—_A ver, idiota, ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer para que dejes de suspirar?_

_Los ojos verdes de Kazuha se empañaron amenazando con derramar lágrimas._

—_¡Ey, ey, ey! Prefiero que suspires a que llores —barbotó presa del pánico, sus padre le matarían si la hacía llorar de nuevo—. Vamos Kazuha-chan no llores._

_Ella le miró, sólo era amable con ella cuando lloraba, aún y así estaba segura que si se lo propusiese podría comportarse siempre de aquel modo. Se frotó los ojos arrastrando con los dedos las lágrimas._

—_Yo no lloro —se defendió._

—_¿Por qué estás tan disgustada si el libro te gusta tanto? —le preguntó Heiji desconcertado._

_La niña dejando a un lado que odiaba estar allí mientras sus padres estaban de viaje se concentró en un motivo más pequeño pero profundo, y aunque temía que se riera de ella no puedo frenarse._

—_Porque Mireille-hime tiene un príncipe que la protege siempre, de todo y de todos —susurró con la vista fija en la portada rosa del libro—. Un príncipe que no deja que nadie le haga nunca daño… yo también quiero un príncipe que me proteja, Heiji._

—_¿Un príncipe? —preguntó tragándose las ganas de reír._

—_Sí, alguien que me quiera tanto que no deje que me pase nada malo nunca._

_Las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos de su pequeña "amiga a la fuerza" le atravesaron el corazón. No había quién entendiera a las chicas y sus cursilerías._

—_Vale —farfulló avergonzado el niño—. Yo te protegeré. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño mientras estés conmigo._

—_¿Y si no estás conmigo? ¿Entonces qué?_

—_No importa porque iré a buscarte estés donde estés._

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó con emoción como si estuviera a punto de saltarle al cuello para abrazarle._

—_Sí, y ahora deja de suspirar que tengo que entrenar. Si no entro en el equipo de _kendo_ no podré protegerte._

_Y ella asintió con una sonrisa radiante._

º º º

Heiji sonrió, mira que recordar semejante cosa cuando estaban a punto de matarse. Le había prometido protegerla y eso pensaba hacer. Hattori Heiji era un hombre de palabra.

—Kazuha —dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo—. Agárrate a mi muñeca.

—Pero…

—¡Hazlo, venga!

Ella asintió y se balanceó con suavidad para coger impulso y poder alcanzar su muñeca pero se quedó corta, Heiji ahogó un quejido cuando su mano se cerró sobre la herida.

—¡No te sueltes! —le ordenó viendo que pretendía soltarle y volver a intentarlo—. Voy a soltarte los dedos, quiero que te agarres a mi brazo con ambas manos, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

Heiji la soltó y un momento después ella ya se había agarrado a su brazo como él le había dicho, él le agarró la manga para más seguridad.

—Muy bien, quiero que mires si hay algún saliente en el que puedas poner los pies o agarrarte.

Kazuha observó detenidamente la pared de piedra, era bastante pedregosa pero no había salientes lo bastante pronunciados como para mantenerse en pie o cogerse.

—No hay espacio —dijo desilusionada, ni siquiera junto a las raíces del árbol muerto había espacio suficiente para apoyar los pies.

—Entonces tendrás que trepar por mi brazo para llegar a las ramas ¿puedes hacerlo, no?

—¡Pues claro que puedo! —replicó ofendida.

—Pues venga idiota que no tenemos todo el día —le soltó orgulloso de haber logrado picarla para que subiera y tuviera un motivo para salir de aquella situación aunque fuese para gritarle en tierra firme.

—¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota? —interrogó agarrándose con fuerza y rabia a la manga de la cazadora y elevándose poco a poco—. Ni que fuera una niñita delicada incapaz de hacer nada por mí misma.

«Bien, al menos se le ha quitado la idea suicida de la cabeza» pensó satisfecho cuando la mano de Kazuha se cerró sobre su hombro. Se agarró a su cuello con un abrazo lleno de adrenalina y él le rodeó la cintura mientras recuperaba las fuerzas para continuar.

—Tendrás que acabar de subir por mi espalda para coger otra rama.

—Ya lo sé —contestó con la cara hundida en el cuello de Heiji. Sólo necesitaba un segundo más, respirar el olor de Heiji para llenarse de valor antes de continuar.

Pasó un brazo bajo el de Heiji y sin soltarle el cuello se fue deslizando hasta su espalda con suavidad, con demasiado miedo a que se rompiese la rama ahora que parecía que saldrían indemnes de aquella situación.

—Espabila, idiota —se quejó Heiji, empezaban a flaquearle las fuerzas.

Con rabia clavó los dedos en los hombros de su amigo y se impulsó hasta apoyar el pie en sus riñones obteniendo la estabilidad suficiente para agarrarse a la rama que tenía más cerca. Una vez sujeta hincó el tacón de su bota en el hombro de Heiji a modo de venganza por aquel último "idiota" dicho en el peor momento. Ella procurando no hacer movimientos de más para que no cayeran y él insultándola.

Heiji rió interiormente, dichosa Kazuha y su manera de ofenderse. Sólo quería asegurarse de dejarla a salvo si se le acababan las fuerzas y caía ¿la muy idiota no se daba cuenta de que no quería que le pasara nada malo?

Sintió la vibraciones de cómo se movía en la rama y después el sonido de las botas sobre la madera muerta.

—¡Heiji! Hay un pequeño saliente más arriba —exclamó eufórica—. Venga ven aquí.

—Sí, sí —soltó meciéndose como había hecho ella antes para sujetar la rama con ambas manos.

Colgando de una forma algo menos precaria se giró y vio a Kazuha con la espalda apoyada contra la pared rocosa, los pies sobre el tronco del árbol muerto y la falda demasiado subida. Heiji redirigió la mirada a la mano que ella le tendía.

—Dame la mano, venga —pidió con impaciencia.

Heiji avanzó un poco más por la rama, lo justo para apoyar un pie sobre las raíces del árbol antes de tomarle la mano. Kazuha tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas y en un instante ambos estaban a salvo sobre el tronco respirando acelerados.

El detective divisó el saliente que había visto ella y calculó. Si la subía sobre sus hombros Kazuha lograría agarrarse al saliente sin problemas y de allí a la orilla del barranco apenas había unos treinta centímetros para superarlos bastaría con empujarla por los pies. Cuando estuviera arriba le pediría que fuese a buscar ayuda y en un santiamén ambos estarían sanos y salvos y con una historia increíble para contar cuando fueran unos ancianitos.

Heiji se agachó asegurando los pies en la superficie de madera y habló:

—Súbete a mis hombros, en cuanto puedas agárrate al saliente y avísame te empujaré para que llegues arriba.

—¿Y entonces qué pasará contigo?

—No te preocupes por eso ahora y haz lo que te digo.

Con un suspiro Kazuha obedeció, se sentó sobre sus hombros y Heiji se levantó manteniendo el equilibrio gracias a una rama y la pared. Hasta ahí había sido muy fácil.

—Dame la mano —pidió—, ahora tienes que ponerte de pie.

Quiso gritarle que era una estupidez a la altura de saltar por el barranco para salvarla pero optó por obedecer.

Apoyó la mano libre en la cabeza de él y subió la pierna hasta colocar el pie sobre su hombro, después poco a poco, procurando no inclinarse demasiado colocó el otro pie. Heiji le soltó la mano y la agarró por los tobillos.

—Ya está —dijo ella cuando sus manos asieron el saliente.

—Levanta el pie derecho y no te sueltes.

Kazuha así lo hizo, Heiji puso la palma de su mano contra la suela de su bota.

—Ahora el otro pie.

Kazuha volvió a obedecer y Heiji hizo lo mismo. Con sus dos pies bien sujetos y el peso levemente aliviado por cómo se aferraba ella al saliente, la empujó hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, cuando el peso aumentó supo que se había soltado y que se apoyaba en la pared para llegar con seguridad a la cornisa.

El peso desapareció, había logrado llegar arriba, atisbó sus piernas moverse para desaparecer un instante después y entonces respiró aliviado.

—Ahora vuelvo —le soltó y la oyó correr.

—¡Eh. Idiota! ¡Espera!

Pero Kazuha ya se había ido. Estupendo, al menos esperaba que se le ocurriera pedir ayuda aunque fuese a Kogoro, después de aquella miniodisea no tenía demasiadas ganas de despeñarse.

—Agárrate a esto, Heiji.

—¿Qué?

Sólo veía la cabeza y los hombros de su amiga que le tendía un cartel de madera.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Es el cartel de peligro que avisaba del barranco, lo vi en el suelo cuando llegamos —contestó con seriedad—. Agárrate, va.

—Idiota —susurró pero ella no le escuchó.

Se puso de puntillas logrando alcanzar el cartel, Kazuha se movió haciendo fuerzas con las piernas logró levantarle unos centímetros los justos para que apoyando los pies en la pared él lograse trepar para agarrarse al saliente y de ahí, con agilidad, en un momento estuvo arriba con ella.

Jadearon estirados en el suelo al borde de aquel barranco que casi había acabado con sus vidas e intercambiaron miradas. Ya había acabado. Estaban a salvo. Una risilla histérica escapó de los labios de Kazuha.

—Eres un imán para los accidentes, Heiji —pronunció crispada—. Menos mal que el amuleto que te di funciona perfectamente.

—Idiota —siseó levantándose, estar tan cerca del precipicio le inquietaba demasiado, se sentó junto a un árbol y se apoyó en él—. Es tu amuleto el que me trae mala suerte.

Kazuha con el ceño fruncido fue hasta a él y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices, idiota? Si no fuese por mi amuleto no habrías llegado ni a cumplir los quince.

Heiji rió con sorna quitándose la gorra para secarse el sudor de la frente. Ahora que el subidón de la adrenalina le estaba abandonando se sentía tremendamente agotado. La cabeza de Kazuha se apoyó en su hombro y él la miró.

—¿Y ahora te duermes? —inquirió a la chica que respiraba pausadamente. Le tapó la nariz haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño y abriera la boca para seguir respirando. No se había despertado—. Idiota, mira que preferir suicidarte.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hasta su pecho para abrazarla con fuerza, apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza e inspiró hondo. Tenía que volver y ayudar a Kudo a resolver el caso pero necesitaba estar cinco minutos más así, con Kazuha, sintiéndola a salvo.

«Si estar enamorado significa saltar por un precipicio preferiría no estarlo» pensó.

Heiji moriría por Kazuha.

Kazuha moriría por Heiji.

Pero ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo en voz alta.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! ¡Tercer shot! Estoy actualizando mucho más a menudo de lo que es normal, últimamente me viene la inspiración en el tren y como son 45 minutos de ida y 45 de vuelta me da tiempo a escribir muchas cosas.  
Con este shot he tenido bastantes problemas, no se me ocurría ninguna canción para usar porque no quiero repetir grupos / artistas, las únicas que se me ocurrían eran "Close to me" de The Cure y "Criminal World" de David Bowie pero como de ellos ya tengo canciones colocadas me estaba desesperando. Estaba pensando que la letra de "Push it" de Garbage para la "P" sería una tortura entonces y me acordé de "Crush" (del mismo grupo) y el shot salió solo. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia para la "D" os escucho.  
Se ha escrito mucho sobre la escena del precipicio lo que lo convierte en otra versión más de qué pasó pero bueno he procurado profundizar más en la parte emocional que en el cómo salieron.  
Aquí la canción: www. youtube watch?v=MnCPNCFJk4c_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-hime:**__ como –chan, -kun, - san… es una partícula de trato, en este caso significa princesa.  
**Shinai: **__Espada de bambú.  
_

_º º º_

_**Camila1487:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustará, espero que este te guste también.  
__**CodeYumishiyama:**__ ¡Hola! Últimamente falla con los comentarios, a mí también me ha pasado. Me alegra que te gustara, a ver qué te parece este.  
Tienen la sangre demasiado caliente este par, siempre gritándose y peleándose como si todavía tuvieran seis años jajaja. Son muy divertidos.  
¡Ánimo! Seguro que consigues acabarlo.  
Un besazo desde Barcelona._


	4. Deseo

_Meitantei Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

_**Nota previa:**__ Este shot se ubica poco después del file 881, si no lo has leído hazlo antes porque contiene un spoiler._

_Igual que hace millones de siglos  
en un microscópico mundo distante, se unieron  
dos células cualquiera…_

_Instinto,_  
_dos seres distintos_  
_amándose por vez primera._

**~Deseo~**

Kazuha abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Heiji al tomar aquella curva tan endiabladamente cerrada. Iban muy deprisa, demasiado para su gusto. No era que no confiase en las habilidades del joven de Osaka el problema era que no confiaba en aquella traicionera carretera de montaña de doble dirección y jodidamente estrecha.

La moto se inclinó hacia la izquierda y sus cuerpos reaccionando al unísono estabilizaron la máquina.

—¿Falta mucho? —gritó por encima del rugido del motor.

Heiji alzó la cabeza y la giró ligeramente para que pudiera escuchar la respuesta a pesar de los cascos.

—Casi hemos llegado. —Kazuha pareció relajarse—. ¿Estás mareada? ¿Necesitas que pare?

—Sí, por favor —pidió aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

Desde que era pequeña la combinación Kazuha más curvas había sido desastrosa, aunque nunca se había mareado yendo en moto con Heiji. Avanzaron unos metros más hasta un pequeño recoveco en el que la carretera se ensanchaba un poco, era un espacio en el que cabían, como mucho, dos coches. En aquel tipo de carreteras siempre había pequeños espacios como ese para detenerse.

Heiji puso la pata de cabra y se quitó el casco, tomó la mano de Kazuha para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio mientras se bajada. La muchacha soltó la mochila, se quitó el casco y exhaló un suspiro. Él bajó también.

—Deberías haberte tomado las pastillas que te dio tu madre.

—Odio tomarlas —dijo sentándose en una roca que parecía haberse desprendido de la montaña muchos años atrás—. Me producen dolor de estómago.

—Mejor eso que marearse, ¿no?

No le contestó. Bajó la cabeza a la altura de las rodillas fingiendo que combatía el mareo.

—Toma. —Kazuha le miró, le ofrecía un caramelo—. Un poco de azúcar te irá bien.

—Gracias.

Se puso en cuclillas y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas de ella. Kazuha se metió el caramelo en la boca era de fresa y extremadamente dulce.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

—Idiota, si te lo digo no será una sorpresa.

Heiji y su repentina costumbre de darle sorpresas. Hacía dos meses que iba de sorpresa en sorpresa y, sinceramente, no sabía qué pensar. Estaba muy raro desde la operación encubierta de Yakumaru-san cuando había gritado "¡qué le haces a mi Kazuha!". Se sonrojó al recordarlo.

—Parece que empiezas a sentirte mejor, vuelves a tener color en las mejillas.

Evidentemente no le corrigió. Le dio un toquecito en el muslo y se puso en pie tendiéndole la mano, ella se la tomó dejándose alzar como si no pudiera hacerlo sola.

—Deben quedar unos quince minutos ¿podrás aguantar?

—Sí, ya estoy bien.

Retomaron el camino, Kazuha se agarraba con fuerza a él que procuraba tomar con más suavidad las curvas. Lo que más le gustaba de ir en moto era poder estar tan cerca de él sin tener que preocuparse por el qué dirán. Curvas y más curvas, bosque y más bosque, kilómetros de carretera estrecha y desierta. Parecía estarla llevando al fin del mundo.

Tomó un desvío a la derecha y la moto traqueteó al entrar en el camino sin asfaltar, Kazuha ahogó un grito y apretó más el abrazo, Heiji dejó la moto derrapar y apoyando el pie en la gravilla la estabilizó con una sacudida, a pesar de los baches las ruedas se mantuvieron firmes contra la tierra.

Cuando Heiji detuvo la moto Kazuha se quitó el casco, el aire olía bosque húmedo. Miró alrededor entre aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza había un _ryokan_ enorme.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Mi madre me dijo que las aguas de este _ryokan_ son famosas por sus propiedades curativas.

Kazuha contempló el edificio en silencio.

—Aún te duele ¿verdad?

—¿El qué?

—El tobillo. Por eso no te han convocado para la competición de la semana que viene.

Se miró el pie. Era cierto se lo había torcido hacía más de un mes y después de quince días de reposo absoluto todavía le molestaba, no podía cargar correctamente el peso sobre la pierna derecha y cuando caminaba mucho rato se le hinchaba.

—Me he fijado en tu forma de caminar, es extraña así que deduje que todavía te duele.

»Vamos. Hice una reserva la semana pasada.

—Pero Heiji alojarse en un sitio de estos es carísimo —protestó.

—Míralo así —pronunció—. Si no se te cura no podrás venir a animarme a Kyôto y si no vienes me dejaré ganar.

Kazuha avanzó junto a él apoyando el pie con cautela sobre la gravilla, sólo faltaría que se lo volviera a torcer.

—Idiota, no lo harías —soltó—, odias perder.

—Por poder echártelo en cara lo haría.

Sonrió como un crío planeando una diablura, sus dientes blancos resaltaban con el moreno de su piel, le fulminó con la mirada, el muy maldito sería capaz de hacerlo sólo por fastidiarla.

Una mujer con kimono les recibió en la entrada con una marcada reverencia.

—Los Hattori, imagino —dijo y ambos muchachos la miraron con sendas muecas de desconcierto—. Son nuestros únicos inquilinos hoy.

»Les acompañaré a su habitación.

Aunque el que usase el singular les sorprendió ninguno de los dos dijo nada, podría ser simplemente una forma de hablar, pero cuando la sonriente mujer les abrió la puerta de la suite nupcial casi se caen de culo al suelo.

—Un momento, un momento —soltó Heiji incómodo—. Reservé dos habitaciones. Dos. Habitaciones.

—Pero la señora Hattori llamó para solicitar un cambio y reservó esta suite.

—¡¿La señora Hattori?! —casi aulló el joven detective.

Y es que lo que los dos adolescentes no sabían es que todo aquello formaba parte del diabólico plan de sus madres. Porque, más allá de la fascinante capacidad de observación que poseía el chico, la madre de Kazuha se había asegurado de llamarle acongojada para explicarle lo mal que lo pasaba su angelical hijita por culpa de aquel malvado tobillo que no quería acabar de curarse. Un poco de exagerado padecer, un par de lagrimitas de cocodrilo y ¡puf! Preocupación instantánea. Sembrada la preocupación tocaba regarla con un cuento de viejas sobre aguas milagrosas que curan las dolencias articulares y, como Shizuka Hattori, era una gran aficionada a las aguas termales le relató a su inteligente pero tremendamente inocente y atolondrado hijo de las milagrosas cualidades de aquel rincón perdido en el culo del mundo.

Sembrada la preocupación y regada con abundante cuento chino sólo hubo que esperar lo que ambas mujeres sabían llegaría, aquel: mamá ¿no tendrás el número de esos baños termales? Y la respuesta de Shizuka, claro está, fue un reluciente y musical "sí".

Y allí estaban inmóviles en el centro de la lujosa habitación como si se hubiesen quedado congelados.

—Te juro que reservé dos habitaciones —musitó Heiji muerto de la vergüenza.

—Ya —replicó ella avergonzada también—. La señora Hattori… ¿se refería a tu madre?

—Si ha sido cosa de ella la desheredo.

Kazuha le miró y se rió.

—¿No es ella la que tiene que desheredarte a ti?

—Eso no importa, se va a enterar —gruñó—. Voy a pedir que nos realojen.

Pero Heiji fue derrotado por tres mujeres: su propia madre, la madre de su amiga y la dueña del _ryokan_. Y es que las dos mamás conspiradoras se habían asegurado de que el resto de habitaciones (seis en total) no estuvieran disponibles; todo por el bien universal. Porque si el par de idiotas de sus hijos no eran capaces de dar el paso y los _kami_ estaban demasiado ocupados como para echarles una manita, pues ellas mismas obrarían el milagro de eliminar la estupidez.

Cuando Heiji regresó derrotado y cabizbajo Kazuha le esperaba sentada sobre el futón de matrimonio, no necesitó que le dijese que no había logrado su objetivo, lo llevaba escrito en la cara.

—No he conseguido ni un mísero futón individual.

Kazuha miró el futón sobre el que estaba sentada.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

Y era cierto, claro que por aquel entonces tenían diez años e inocencia y no casi dieciocho y hormonas revolucionadas.

—¿Lado derecho o izquierdo? —preguntó Heiji, ella analizó el futón y se encogió de hombros.

—Izquierdo —contestó, ya que se había sentado se quedaría allí.

Tras deshacer el poco equipaje que cargaban dieron un cauto paseo por los alrededores. El bosque milenario los mantenía aislado de una ajetreada ciudad que, en realidad, no estaba tan lejos. Allí arriba todo era calma, pájaros piando y viento siseando entre las hojas.

Absoluta tranquilidad y ningún crimen a la vista, eso hacía especialmente feliz a Kazuha. No tener que rivalizar con un cadáver era un auténtico alivio; quería a Heiji y por más que le encantase aquella expresión suya tras resolver un caso lo cierto era que sentirse menos interesante y atractiva que un muerto con la baba colgando la deprimía.

Heiji propuso darse un buen baño antes de cenar, si su madre no le había mentido tal vez el tobillo de Kazuha mejorase, además sería una pena no emplear los baños. Unos baños naturales de aguas termales en mitad de un bosque con el cielo como techo prometía ser especialmente agradable.

Tras tomar sus cosas de la habitación se dirigieron a la parte trasera del _ryokan_ y entraron cada uno por su respectiva puerta. Con un poco de suerte la pared que separaba el _ofuro_ femenino y el masculino les permitiría hablar sin necesidad de gritar.

Kazuha se duchó rápidamente, los jabones olían a hierbas y a bosque y proporcionaban una agradable sensación de frescor. Observó el enorme _ofuro_ al aire libre. Había un muro de piedra que separaba ambas zonas, supuso que el agua debía ser más profunda de lo que parecía desde allí. Se recogió el pelo con una pinza y colocándose la toallita sobre la cabeza se metió en el agua, tener aquella enorme balsa de agua caliente natural para ella sola era increíble.

Se pegó al muro y fue avanzando agachada esperando encontrar un punto profundo que explicará por qué no había una pared alta o un separador de bambú, pero el agua apenas le llegaba a medio muslo si se ponía de pie. Escuchó el chapoteo del agua se incorporó para mirar la entrada pensando que tal vez alguna de las empleadas había decidido bañarse también pero no había nadie, entonces debía ser en el otro lado.

Allí estaba Heiji quieto tapándose como podía con aquella minitoalla y mirando hacia otro lado, aunque había visto suficiente ¿desde cuándo tenía Kazuha todas aquellas curvas? La chica soltó una exclamación y se sumergió bruscamente en el agua, desnuda y muerta de la vergüenza se miró las rodillas a través de la transparencia del agua termal. De acuerdo, no era la primera vez que se veían desnudos, se habían bañado juntos cuando eran unos críos pero sus cuerpos de ahora no eran como los de antes. Si de ella hubiese dependido Heiji no habría llevado esa toalla, nada más pensarlo deseó hundirse en las profundidades del _ofuro_ y morir achicharrada y ahogada por ser una pervertida.

Se estaba muriendo de calor y ya no sabía si era por la temperatura del agua o por la cantidad de estupideces que estaba pensando.

Oía el agua ondularse al ritmo de los pasos de Heiji al otro lado de aquel maldito muro. Le apoyó la mano en la cabeza enredando con suavidad los dedos entre su pelo húmedo.

—Idiota —le soltó y se sentó sumergiendo el cuerpo en el agua.

—¿Sabías que era así?

Pensando todavía en cosas en la que no debía pensar estuvo a punto de contestar que la imaginaba diferente, entonces cayó en la cuenta, se refería a la separación de los _ofuro_ y su profundidad.

—No, creía que habría bambú o algo por el estilo.

—Yo también lo había pensado. —Kazuha se giró, se puso de rodillas y apoyó los brazos sobre el muro—. Pero es cómodo podemos hablar como si estuviéramos en casa.

Heiji enarcó una ceja antes de girarse. No era exactamente lo mismo, para ser "como en casa" les faltaba ropa, a no ser que se refiriera a «como en casa aquel día que tuvimos la fantástica idea de esposarnos y tuvimos que hacerlo todo juntos como si fuéramos siameses». Si se refería a ese "como en casa" entonces sí.

Agradeció el ver sólo sus brazos y cabeza, se colocó como ella.

—Además se ve la puesta de sol —continuó mirando hacia el horizonte por el que el sol, convertido en una enorme bola roja, descendía tiñendo el mundo de tonos rojizos—. Es precioso, ¿no te lo parece?

—Sí —contestó aunque no apartó los ojos de ella.

Ocuparon el tiempo hablando de cosas cotidianas, sin especial importancia, sobre ellos, sobre el mundo, sobre el futuro. Sin poder dejar de pensar en los detalles que amaban del otro; los ojos, la cintura y la jovialidad de Kazuha; los labios, las manos y la determinación de Heiji…

El sol se apagó encendiendo un millar de estrellas que titilaban iluminando aquella noche de luna nueva.

Kazuha suspiró con los brazos apoyados sobre el murete de piedra le dedicó a Heiji una mirada llena de determinación con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Heiji —susurró—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Cuál?

—¿Podrías besarme?

Se dio la vuelta recargando la espalda contra el muro ocultando el tono rojo encendido de su cara morena.

—¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo, idiota! —exclamó crispado. No podía escaparse, al menos mientras ella siguiera mirando hacia su lado del muro—. Idiota.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —pronunció decepcionada—. ¿Sabes? Creía que besar a alguien debía ser increíble —susurró lentamente, el agua chapoteó—, que debían sentirse un montón de cosas fascinantes, pero me equivocaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—El otro día me besó un chico.

Heiji volvió a girarse ¿qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué la había besado un chico? Ah, no, eso sí que no. NADIE tenía derecho a poner sus asquerosos labios sobre SU Kazuha y menos a decepcionarla.

—¿Quién? —gruñó el detective.

—Eso da igual —replicó ella—. Fue bastante asqueroso…

»Sólo quería comprobar si contigo era diferente.

Le puso la mano en la nuca y en un gesto brusco y torpe juntó sus labios con los de ella apenas durante unos segundos. Miró aquellos ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes. ¿Por qué demonios tenía unos ojos tan bonitos? Y ¿por qué demonios su cuerpo había decidido por sí solo que tenía que volver a besarla?

«Estúpidas hormonas. Es tu amiga, tu AMIGA» pensó pero sus dedos se movieron por las espalda desnuda de ella sin su consentimiento. El chapoteo del agua le hizo preguntarle quién era el que se había movido ¿había sido él o ella?

¿Y si paraba ya? Aquello estaba perdiendo cualquier rastro de inocencia que hubiera podido tener al principio. Las manos de Kazuha también se habían movido, ya no estaban sobre el muro ahora descansaban sobre sus hombros y desprendían un calor irreal, o no si tenía en cuenta que estaban en un baño termal y que el agua debía estar a unos 45 grados.

Escuchó como algunas palabras se fugaban de sus propios labios aunque no tenía ni idea de qué acababa de decir. Su capacidad de raciocinio estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el instinto y eso era peligroso.

La empujó por los hombros apartándola pero sin soltarla, podía ver el inicio de la curvatura de sus pechos. Apartó la mirada y pensó que afortunadamente el muro ponía distancia entre ambos, aunque podía saltarse sin ningún problema.

—¿Satisfecha? No vuelvas a pedírmelo, idiota.

—Gracias —susurró Kazuha con voz ronca.

Heiji se rascó la nuca al borde de un ataque. Parecía el maldito día de vuelve a hacer las cosas que hiciste por primera vez cuando eras un crío y que hace mucho que no haces. Primero tener que dormir juntos, cosa que no hacían desde los diez años; volver a bañarse juntos, la última vez que lo hicieron tenían ocho años; volver a besarse, eso lo hicieron por primera vez con cinco años y Heiji no lo había olvidado.

Kazuha le sujetó la mano para que dejase de rascarse, parecía que iba a agujerearse el cuello.

—Heiji… —pronunció con voz suave y peligrosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no vienes a este lado del muro?

Y es que Kazuha también estaba pensando que parecía el día de volver a hacer cosas que hace mucho que no haces y se sentía tentada a añadir alguna nueva al repertorio.

Heiji la miraba con cara de espanto, como si su amiga de la infancia se hubiese convertido en un monstruo con cuatro cabezas y enormes y afilados dientes.

Los dedos de Kazuha recorrieron su cuello con una suave caricia cargada de electricidad.

—Idiota —bufó mirándola mal.

Ojos verdes, grandes, brillantes y suplicantes…

Adiós razón.

Saltó el muro.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Antes que nada mil gracias a Camila1487 por las sugerencias para la letra D; al final me quedé con Deseo de Jorge Drexler, una canción muy alejada de lo que suelo escuchar tanto por estilo musical como por el tipo de cantante. Busqué la letra y me pareció sencilla y bonita así que me lancé a escribir sobre ella. De nuevo si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia bienvenida sea.  
Esta vez ha tocado un poco de humor, me encanta torturar a Heiji. Algo de real encierra este shot así que me lo he pasado de fábula escribiéndolo y adaptándolo a ellos, de hecho me reía yo sola mientras escribía y en el tren me miraban como si estuviera loca. Siento si en algún momento han quedado algo OoC he intentado que no pasara._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Ryokan: **__tradicionalmente los ryokan alojaban a gente a corto plazo, pero en la actualidad son hospedajes de lujo, sobre todo, para los turistas occidentales. Se caracterizan por sus _onsen_ (baños colectivos), los jardines y la gastronomía._

_º º º_

_**CodeYumishiyama:**__ ¡Hola! Tengo que escribir algo más largo sobre estos dos de niños, a ver si encuentro una buena canción para hacerlo.  
A ver si baja la musa a visitarte para que puedas acabar la historia, unas cuantas dosis de tontos de Osaka en vena y seguro que se te ocurre algo.  
Un besazo.  
__**Camila1487:**__ ¡Hola! Una vez más, gracias por las sugerencias, me han sido de gran ayuda.  
Yo también quiero un príncipe como Heiji, pero parece que se esconden muy bien para que no los encontremos jajaja.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Woman in red:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustase y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.  
Eché en falta una escena en la que Aoyama nos lo explicase, ni que fuera un flashback de diez segundos, lo justo para saber qué pasó. He leído varias versiones del incidente y no pude evitar hacer la mía propia.  
Un abrazo.__  
__**Nahia:**__ ¡Hola! Otra víctima de los largos trayectos en tren, siempre son una aventura, cuando te subes a uno nunca sabes qué pasará. Yo voy de Sants a Granollers Centre y te aseguro que raro es el día en que no viva un mini aventura, es divertido escribir allí, te puedes fijar en los gestos de la gente para ambientar una historia, además siempre quedan más auténticas si tienes un punto real sobre el que cimentar lo que explicas.  
El Boig per tu siempre será mi canción preferida del panorama musical catalán y una de las 10 que siempre van conmigo.  
Intento ser fiel a los momentos que muestra Aoyama aunque hay momentos en los que me resulta muy difícil porque me estresan jajaja.  
Mis fics de RK están en pausa, me quedé completamente atascada, aunque pienso acabarlos en cuanto mis neuronas decidan centrarse de nuevo en el universo samurái. Puedo hacerme una idea del miedo que puede dar una "enamorada" de un personaje jajaja, yo también he conocido a alguna.  
En fin, tras la pausa para el shot de San Valentín dejo este, a ver si te gusta también.  
Un abrazo._


End file.
